But Get This
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Jane Carter moves to Nevada into her Great Aunts house after she dies. A few lights flicking and spooky cold spots leads to two FBI agents at her door. One dead brother and a broken wrist later, she soon founds out about the Supernatural and the Winchester Brothers. OC/Dean or Sam (Not entirely sure who she would suit more...)
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**But Get This**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**Okay, I just love Supernatural. Its like my main fandom! So I decided to write one (I will still continue with my other stories aswell) I have had to remember this is set in season 2...so that means 2006/7. So thats 8 years ago, had to do some research on what films was out and what wasnt (Because I really cant remember XD) Harry Potter and the Goblet was out in 2005! It does not seem that long ago Anyway, read on!**

**This is based in season two, after episode 3, Bloodlust, so just before Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things.**

**Sorry for any Errors or Typos!.**

I awoke up as any normal day. Slowly making my way downstairs I grabbed a bit a toast that was kindly left behind from my brother, I presume. I live with my older brother, his 27. We both don't really have parents. They died while I was quite young, so I don't really remember them that much. My brother is only 7yrs older than me, so when my parents passed, I was only 4 years old. Me and and my brother then lived with our Gran and Grandad. Of course they was getting old and we had their funeral a few years ago now. So it's basically just me and the sibling, I'm not even sure if we had any other family, never really met any others.

I skipped into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I pulled my long blonde wavy hair into a side plait and stretched and yawned slightly.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room, looking for my Nokia flip phone. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket. I felt a _buzz! _And my phone had a text. I looked and read then name

_Jackie Jones_

I smiled, Jackie was one of my best friends, who I have known since school. I was going out to meet her in town and her text basically said that she was already there.

I was about to walk out the door when I saw a figure in the hallway

"Jane? Where are you going?"

I sign and folded my arms "Hey, Jamie" I smiled at my big brother. "I'm going out. You know to socialize. You was complaining last week that I was reading too much"

Jamie laughed and ran a hand through his mid-length brown hair "Yeah, well. I had a phone call today"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"Well, urm. I have bad news and good..ish news"

I signed "Yes?"

"Well first off all, were kinda losing this place. We cant keep up the pay that well. I mean Gran and Grandad had money, but a house in London isn't cheap t keep"

I furrowed my eyebrows "So. We have to move?" I felt my stomach drop.

"I know, its bad. But, the phone call, right?" He looked at me "apparently we had a Great Aunt Maggie who lived in America, her will was to leave her house to any living relative. Well were her only living relative, so..Were moving to Nevada!" Jamie smiled.

"America...America!" I ran a hand down my face "But that means. We leaving?"

Jamie smiled "There's a better part"

"Urgh, what?" I groaned.

"She also left whatever money she had left to her only living relatives;Us. So we technically don't even have to pay for plane flights."

"Oh, well that's just _great_" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't ger sassy with me Jane Carter! Now go start packing"

"Wait, when do we leave...?" I asked.

"Two days"

My stomach dropped.

* * *

"You got to be joking!" My best friend yelled at me. "Your leaving...You can't!" Jackie continued to yell at me.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jackie. I wish I could stay, but were losing our grandparents home. There is no where else we can go" I signed, looking at the brunette sadly.

"You can stay with me!" Jackie exclaimed.

I laughed a little "Just like when we was kids, huh?"

Jackie smiled as well "Oh yes i remember. No..."

_"No boys will come between us. Us two will live together, forever" A small blonde and brunette, both with blue eyes said to each other._

_The blonde smiled "That's gonna be like out motto!"_

_The brunette laughed a little "What's a motto?"_

_The blonde replied "Nothing, what's a motto with you!"_

_The two girls giggled as they heard they bell ring and ran to que up with the other classmates._

_One boy stood behind the brunette and waved "H-Hello Jackie!"_

_The blonde stared at the boy a little, as he looked at the blonde confusingly "What she looking at?"_

_The brunette smiled "We have a motto, so you'll have to leave us Luke"_

_The boy gave the two girls a weird look and nodded, walking back other to his friends, as they all then walked into class._

"Us two will live together forever!" I laughed "Oh gosh how we didn't know how weird that sounded then"

Jackie smiled. I could see her eyes watering a little.

"Oh Jackie, you crying?" I smiled, feeling my eyes sting a little.

Jackie quickly looked down "Now, you know I never cry" She sniffed.

"Don't worry, I'll defiantly be back" I smiled.

"Oh Jane" Jackie pulled me into a tight hug "I will miss you"

"Me too, Jackie" I hugged her tightly.

* * *

I signed, stuffing as many geeky films and books into my suitcase as I could. I looked around and saw some of my old toys and comics. I couldn't keep them all. I decided to hide some toys in the wardrobe in my room, hoping that the people who owns our house next will have kids. Looking at my small pile of comics and and carefully shoved them into my suitcase.

I dragged my suitcase outside my bedroom door, and through the hallway. My brother was waiting for me. I smiled a little "Gonna miss the place..."

Jamie smiled "Yeah, yeah me too Jane"

We walked out and Jamie locked up and placed the key under the door mat where we told the council we would leave them. We got to the end of the small pathway, standing on the concrete path. We turned and looked back at the house for the last time before we climbed into the taxi, leaving our childhood home behind.

We got to Heathrow Airport and boarded the plane. It took over 10 hours, well I think it did, I slept most of the time.

We landed in Miami. Then had to take a hire a car to drive us all the way to freaking Nevada. It took forever, I was so bored and was too awake to sleep. When we finally did arrive, my brother awoke me and payed the driver.

It was dark but the house was bloody huge! It was like a mansion, our Aunt Maggie must have had money. Me and Jamie literally ran up to the giant front door. The house had overgrown plants all the way around it. It was made of brick and looked like one of them really old victorian houses from England.

When we stepped inside my eyes nearly dropped out of my skull. The landing was big itself. The wallpaper was a little faded as so the stone floor, but we could fix it all up.

"Wow.." Jamie said. "Just..wow"

* * *

The house was so big after a week I hadn't had a chance to explore it all. I choose the bedroom right next to Jamie's. Even though this house was pretty cool, at night it scared me a little.

The bedroom I choose was a fair size. It had a double bed with curtains all the way around it, There was a balcony at the end, with a big door before it. The wallpaper, was peeling a little as most the rooms were.

I entered my room and stared at the large portrait from across the room. It was of old painting of an lady. She wore a big red dress with white stockings. She had straight red hair that shone in the painting. Her eyes was green, and her skin was fair.

"Hmm, I wander what your name was?" I looked over the painting and just found a scribbled at the bottom, the artist signature I suppose.

I signed and quickly got dressed, walking down into the kitchen that had now been filled with foods that me an Jamie love.

"Morin' sis" Jamie ruffled my hair.

"Woah, hey!" I ducked away from his hand. "Got anything for breakfast?"

"Nope, you'll have to find some for yourselves, I on the other hand is going out"

"Out? Where?" I asked.

"Well, figured I could get a job. You know like normal people do" Jamie gulped down his glass of milk.

I nodded "Of course. But we have got some money left from our Great Aunt Maggie"

"Yes, I know that. But that's not gonna last forever." Jamie shrugged, dropping his glass into the sink, that still had dishes from last night.

"Jamie...you didn't wash up" I frowned.

"Well, I think that's because it wasn't my turn, Jane" My brother walked over to the fridge and looked inside.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, figuring out I'll just wash them later. "Any way, maybe I should go out too"

Jamie glared at me past the fridge door "What? No, no no" He shut the door with his foot and walked over to me.

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because, if you stay here, I know exactly where you are" Jamie said simply.

"So, I'm on lockdown?" I pursed my lips.

"Yep." Jamie smiled.

"Whatever, I'll be back in a bit" I walked out the kitchen and went to head upstairs to find my phone when I saw something I hadn't noticed before. Under the staircase was faded paint. I looked along the floor and saw bits of dust move around. I walked over and knelt down, moving my hand over the floor and staircase I felt a draft.

"What the-hell?" I felt around the side of the staircase and there was a gap where a door handle would be. How have I not noticed this before? Never really looked at the staircase before though.

I pushed against the what-could-be-a-door and I realised that there was a square of newer paint than the rest. Had someone painted over the door? "Harry Potter?" I whispered against the door stupidly.

I pushed against the what-could-be-a-door again. I looked at the new paint and picked at a corner of it. Whoever painted over it didn't do a good job.

I quickly ran back into the kitchen to look for anything that could scrap away some paint. I pulled open some draws and looked around picked up a sharp looking egg turn-over.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned around seeing the smirking face of my brother, sat at the huge wooden table eating more food.

"You scared me then.." I signed, putting my hands on my hips.

"You cooking some eggs?" He asked me.

"What-" I looked at my hand, that held the cooking equipment. "Oh, erm. No not really" I explained what I found and Jamie followed me out of the kitchen, and onto the staircase.

"See, look" I pointed at what clearly could be a door.

Jamie nodded and took the kitchen tool out of my hands and scraped away at the paint, and around the edge of the door-shape.

After a while I could confirmed that it was defiantly a door.

"Its gotta lead to something" I said.

"Maybe this was painted up for a reason. You know, cursed ..spoon or something" Jamie said.

I punched his chest "Don't be stupid. We need something to open the door" I pointed to where the door handle used to be. We had to find something that would fit in the slot.

Jamie looked behind us and pulled of the door handle from a random room's door. He shrugged and pushed it into the door. With his tongue hanging out a little, he fiddled the door handle around a little. It made a _click! _noise, Jamie turned the handle slowly and the door opened!

I coughed as dust blew from the otherside of the door. I stepped infront of my brother and stepped inside first. Jamie followed in the tight room. Looking around I quickly saw a stairs leading downwards. "Definatly not Harry Potter's room"

Jamie gave me a weird look and pushed me slightly towards the dark stairs.

I counted all 30 steps that spiraled down into what I felt was a cold dark room.

I felt around hoping for a light switch, which there obviously wasn't one. Jamie pulled out a torch and I glared at him a little "Why didn't you use that when we was walking down the creepy dark staircase"

Jamie shrugged "Don't know" He shone the torch around the cold room a little. There was a old boxes everywhere with weird symbols on. Junk was everywhere and dust covered it all. In the one corner was a un-comfortable old dusty bed, with ripped and torn bed sheets. On the one thin pillow was a china doll.

Jamie walked over to the doll and cringed "That, creepy"

I followed over and started at the red haired doll, I picked it up carefully and moved the hair from the back of its neck.

_Charlotte_

"Must be its name, huh?" I shown Jamie the dolls neck.

Jamie shrugged "Why do I care what the name is?" Jamie took 'Charlotte' from me and turned it over in his hands, looking into the dull green eyes "God, I hate these things" He threw the poor doll against the wall.

I gasped and punched my brothers shoulder "What was that for?"

"I didn't like the way that doll was looking at me" He shrugged.

I walked over to the doll. One eye was completly cracked off, and so was the leg. I picked it up gently and walked over to the bed, as I layed the red haired doll down the hand fell off. "Oh, look what you done now" I pouted.

Jamie shrugged "Only fits in with the others now"

I tilted my head at him, the he shone the torch over towards the other side of the room. Their layed about 10 other red haired doll. Some was missing finger, arms, noses and heads. I walked over and crouched down with Jamie.

"Oh gosh!" I quickly covered my nose and mouth as I could smell something horrid. Must have been the dolls, as I only smelt it there.

Jamie reached down to the dolls when a gust of wind blew from the stairs we walked down, and the room when suddenly freezing! Me and Jamie quickly stood up and the torch started flashing and flickering. We both looked at eachother and bolted up the spiral stairs. WE rushed through the door that was painted and we slammed it shut.

Me and Jamie looked at eachother and bursted out laughing. We walked back into the kitchen and carried on eating breakfast.

* * *

After an hour or so Jamie annouced his was actually going out now then just left. I explored the house some more. I found more rooms filled with old things. The best room I found had a secret little passage to a library!

I had been in that same library for a over an hour now, just reading the titles and backs of books. They all seemed quite interesting. I only got to D section and some book about Dragons when the doorbell went.

I froze and stood up slowly, I walked back through the secret passage and down the staircase and down to the landing. I looked through the peek hole and stood the other side was two people in suits.

I had to lean down a little so I could see the two guys faces, who both seemed to be i a serious conversation. My mouth dropped, these guys was kinda cute.

They both was tall, one, the shorter one, had short cut hair the front of it was stuck up and styled. He had light green eyes, and a designer stubble. The taller one was a bit broader, his hair was longer, with a small fringe that nearly covered his eyes, his hair was just falling behind his ears. His eyes was like a hazely brown and they suited him perfectly.

Green-Eyes guy knocked on the door impatiently and i quickly pulled it open and smiled at the two.

"C-Can I help?" I coughed a little as my voice seemed to be lost.

They both put a hand in their jacket pockets and I stepped back a little, but was relived when it was just badges they shown me. FBI. They was feds?

"Hello, I'm Agent Collins this is Agent Phillip. May we have a talk please?" Green-Eyed guy asked me, or Agent Collins.

"Urm. Sure yeah" I opened the door and the two guys stepped inside.

I walked them into our living room and made them both some tea. I sat down opposite them and looked at them both "So?"

Taller-Guy or Agent Phillip smiled a me and spoke "We here to talk about your Great Aunt" He spoke softly and gave me a small puppy eye look. "Were so sorry about your loss by the way"

There voices was both deep, and they sounded like they was both from Texas. "Oh-Er" I looked at Agent Phillip "I never knew her, so it doesn't matter"

Agent Phillip looked at Agent Collins, then back at me "Miss Carter, have you noticed anything strange happen while you have lived here?" He asked.

"Erm.." I thought about telling them about what happened under the staircase, but that would just send me to the nut house.

"You know, flickering lights. Cold spots. Rotten eggs" Agent Phillip asked.

I shook my head "No..no I haven't. Unless you count my brothers cooking" I laughed a little.

Agent Collins smiled a little, while Agent Phillip looked at the other.

I signed " Look, I have only just moved here, I didn't even know I had a Great Aunt" I looked between the two "Do you guys know how she died?"

Phillip sighed a little "She erm. She was found without a head.."

I gasped and covered my mouth "Thats...Oh my Gosh" I closed my head and tried to get the image out of my head "That's sick!"

Collins nodded "We know."

"So why you asking me? i didn't know anything about her!"

Phillips smiled "Were just trying to prevent this from happening again"

"Again? You think she was murdered?" I asked.

"Maybe" Collins said.

"So, this murderer, could he come after me, or my brother" I asked.

"That's why were here Miss." Collins said standing up with Phillip and saying thanks to me.

I walked them to the door and they both turned around to me. "Whatever happened to my Aunt, you sure it wont happen to me, or Jamie?"

Phillips gave me a puppy eye look "Were sure" he reached into his pokcet and handed me a card.

"You hear anything _strange_, or see anything. You give us a call?" Collins asked.

I nodded "Yeah sure" They both nodded and walked down the steps towards their car. With wides eyes I looked at was, I thought was a 1967 Chevy Impala. _Nice car_ I thought.

**Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Spn FanFic and I think its okay. I have loads of ideas! **

**Please review, gotta know if anyone likes it!**

**Thanks!**

**~CastielLunaWinchester**


	2. Chapter 2:The One with Jamies POV

**Chapter 2: The One with Jamies POV**

**Thanks to Caity17, Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk and moonlightjasmine for favouriting!**

**Thanks to AsheeCakes07, Hai Peoples, golden-priestess and moonlightjasmine for following!**

**Reviews:**

**Hitgirlgomez: Yeah Jamie is too much of the bid brother type. Yes of course. Your ides will come into this soon! Damn those Dececpticons! Haha! Don't have to be a sorry for a long review! I enjoyed reading it:)**

**Hai peoples: Thank you! Also I do like that idea! I just didn't know who would suit her, but that sounds like a great idea!**

**Chapter 2: Jamie**

* * *

_"So was they cute?" _

I groaned as Jackie asked me the same question again. "Jackie! Didn't you listen to the other stuff I told you about"

"_Oh yeah. Creepy dolls, Cold wind, flash light flickering bla bla bla. Doesnt sound strange to me" _I rolled my eyes at Jackie.

"Jackie!"

_"Yeah, I know you love me. Gotta go! Luke's coming over"_

"Alright! Speak to you soon. Wait Luk-" I was about to ask who this Luke was but Jackie cut me off.

I shrugged and tucked my phone into my front pocket. I hopped down into the kitchen and saw my brother actually washing the dishes "Woah, Jamie whats got in to you?" I giggled.

Jamie turned around and crossed his arms "What? You wasn't doing it" He shrugged and dryed his hands after emptying the sink.

"So. Did ya find a job, or anything" I asked.

"No..Anything happen while I was gone?" He sat himself down at the dining table.

I sat myself opposite him. I hesitated at first if I shouldn't tell him about the FBI, but I decided just to tell him "Well these two FBI agents come asking questions.."

Jamie looked shocked and bombared me with more questions that Agent Collins did. "Woah stop! Jamie." I said.

Jamie contined thought "What did they ask you about!? Guns?"

I shock my head "No-Jamie what are you on about?"

Jamie tilted his head a little "So what did they ask you then?"

"They asked me about Great Aunt Maggie. About her, and if anything strange has been happening, and cold spots and flicking lights..-What do you think that meant?" I asked.

Jamie looked like he was thinking something through before answering "I don't know" He sounded like he wasn't so sure.

"They seemed like real Feds, but who would ask strange questions like that?" I looked at Jamie.

He shrugged and stood up "I don't think they was real Feds. If they come around again, call me, okay?"

"Urm, yeah sure" I frowned a little "They had badges-"

Jamie cut me off "Jane! They're not real! I don't want you answering there questions! Their kind is..people die around them!" Jamie seemed to get a little tempered.

"Alright...Their FBI agents, I'm sure a lot of people die around them. I mean their FBI-They investigate deaths" I shrugged.

Jamie signed "Jane, just- I want us- I want you to have a normal life."

I nodded "Okay. We do anyway, don't we?" I watched him smile a little and walked out the door. I slumped down into the wooden chair behind me "What was all that about?" I asked no-one in particular.

* * *

Jamie Carter POV

"That was close" I quickly made my way up stairs and locked my bedroom as door as normal. Jane never really noticed I locked my door, but I got to keep it locked for a reason. She could never know the family secret.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out the sliver blade from under my pillow. I twirled it around in my hands a little. Poor Jane didn't realise we didn't even have a Great Aunt Maggie. Of course we did not.

Well the cover worked. This Maggie Carter was luckly enough to share our last name, we could now pretend to be relatives to this lonely lady who I think did not actually have any family at all.

She was murdered, and so far I thought it was a ghost. When we went down them stairs under the main stairs...all them creepy dolls, the cold spots and my flash lighs flickering. It all made perfect sense. Only I just couldn't firgure out who was the goshly spirit. There was tons of people who have lived in this big house in the past, it could be any of them.

I pulled out my laptop and researched the house. _Green Hall House_. and their owners. I had to see the ghost to atleast have a mental image of the ghost and the many murders it may or may not have done.

I thought tossing its doll across the room would summon it. You know, make it angry and see it Hulk out. But I didn't see it at all. I hope Jane didn't.

I signed scrolling down the names:

_Daniel Jones_

_Kevin Walker_

_Sophie Willaims_

_Charlotte Hartnell_

_Victoria Smith_

I growled and pushed the laptop away.

It was hard enough, growing up a Hunter, but to keep it a secret from your sister! I could't spread out the research, leave out the salt and iron and sliver whenever I pleased to. I couldn't get some dorking little sister to do the research for me. It was too danergous to let her know.

I sat up suddenly, them FBI guys, the questions they asked. They must have beem Hunters! FBI don't ask about peoples relatives and stranges happenings in the house, duh!

I ran out my room and rushed down stairs to my sister "Jane!"

Jane looked up "Yeah?"

"Did the Feds leave a erm. Card or something" I asked.

Jane handed me the card and I quick copied down the number on a piece of paper. I throw back the card to Jane and said "Jane-"

She cut me off before I could finish "Dont live the house...I know"

I nodded and bolted out the door. When I was a few yards out the house and out of ear shot from my sister I pulled out my cell and called the number on the card.

While it was ringing, I thought about the times Dad taught me a few hunting things when I was 10..11? This was just before he pass and Mum aswell. Some demon killed them both. I will never know why. I was home looking after a 4year old Jane. Dad told me about hunting when I was 10. I accidently found the weapons in their room and freaked out! I got upset that they both was still hunting cases while me and Jane was at home. After they died, I read through all the hunting and lore books my parents had. A few small hunts when I turned 15 and I knew what I was then doing. Poor Jane don't know any of this, and I hope she never does. Thats why i'm calling these Feds to see if they are Hunters or not.

_"Hello?" _I heard a deep voice say down the phone.

"Oh yes, is this Agent Collins?" I asked.

The voice seemed to change quickly to more formal _"Speaking. Whoses this?"_

"Urm, a friend gave me your card. I wanted to talk about her Great Aunt's death?" I waited for them to answer.

_"You knew her?"_

"Erm-yes I did" I quickly lied.

I heard some moving around from the other end of the phone then he spoke again. _"Alright. Me and my partner could come over to yours. Where do you live, sir?"_

"Urm no. You can't sorry, my Mum is quite i'll. She groggy and will just make a fuss" I spoke quickly.

_"Alright." _The voice paused for a minute _"Theres a King Burger in town. Do you know where I mean?"_

"Yes. I'll meet you there"

_"Of course, sir" _The phone went off.

I jumped into my old Chevy Camaro and drove to the nearest town, hoping there was King Burger anywhere around.

I was getting frustrated as I couldn't see one anywhere. I paused at a crossing and looked around still not seeing one. Just as I was pulling away a car horn made me jump and a black Chevy Impala cut me off and sped off infront of me. Jerks

I watched the Impala drive round a corner and park by a King Burger! Thank God.

I followed the car and park my yellow car aways from the black one. My car was already scratched enough as it was. Poor 1977 car.

I walked into the King Burger and saw two guys in suits sat at a table. I acted all normal like, checking my 45 was in the waist band of my jeans. I walked over and signed "Agent Collins?" I asked.

The shorter haired one nodded and they both stood up to great me.

The taller one smiled a little "You knew Mrs Carter, yes?"

I nodded "Yeah, yeah I did." I looked down a little "Is it okay if we talk outside, I feel a bit hot..in here"

They both nodded and we all three walked outside. How was I suppose to find out if these guys are Hunters or not? There is two of them..and they was a lot taller aswell.

They followed my outside, and I continued on to behind the food resturant. I stopped and signed, pulling out my gun and aiming at the two.

They both froze and held up their hands a little "Woah..Dude!" The green eyed on said.

"Are you two Hunters?" I yelled a little.

"What?" The taller one said.

"Your Hunters! Aren't you?"

Both the guys looked at eachother then back to me. The taller one stepped forward a little "How do you-"

I cut him off "It doesnt matter how I know! You stay away from my sister before you hurt her! I got this case! I can stop this ghost before it hurts anyone else"

Green eyed guy looked a bit annoyed and stepped foward a little "We have no idea what your on about.."

I groaned and went to lower my 45 when suddenly both the guys grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me against a wall. I shifted a little trying to escape but them damn Hunter were bigger and a whole lot stronger than what I am.

"Alright. You thinks its a ghost, so do we. Are you a Hunter?" Green eyes asked me.

I nodded a little "Something like that. Look I know what Hunters are like! The ghost won't go after my sister, but if it does I can save her, you two can stay out of it!

The guys looked at eachother weirdly. Maybe I was being a bit confusing..

"Look, just go find some other case, I got this one" I pushed the shorter one off me and went to walk away when someone pulled me back. I groaned and glared at the green eyed one. "What?"

"Look, if you think some guys are hunters, you don't go and yell at them guns blazing!" I bit a lip a little. okay that was a little bit stupid...but I needed them to back off.

"Right...sorry. You guys could have been demons or something, how did I know?" I shrugged.

The green eyed one finally let go and stood next to the taller one. "So how you become a Hunter?" The taller one asked.

"Oh er, my Dad. He taught me when I got a bit older to know about the Supernatural. My sister doesn't know..."

The taller one signed and look to his 'partner' "Thats why you don't want us on this case?"

"Sorry- I just" I started when green eyes cut me off.

"No, it's okay we understand. I tried so hard for my geek brother not to find out about hunting when we was younger" Green eyes smiled a little "So you move around a lot, is your sister not suspicous?"

I shurgged "I don't know, we never moved around a lot as kids. My Dad wasn't really born a Hunter. He become one, when he was saved from one"

"Saved by a Hunter?" Taller one asked "What tried to kill your Dad?"

"It was a demon I think." I signed a litte "Before Jane was born, I was 7 so I vagley remember. Well this demon was gonna make a deal with my Mum, to make her richer or something. My mum disagreed and the demon was gonna kill my Dad, right?" I signed "Anyway, apparantly the demon was making a deal of 'in a years time, when your frist daughter is born I will come to your house. Dont disturb me and you'll be fine' So thats what the deal was. Anyway my Mum said no, she didn't trust this man. The demon was close to killing my Dad when this man broke into our house, said some 50 words of latin and the demon fled. I didn't kill it. Just made it angry...fews days later we found out our my Mums sister had died. My Dad had a suspicion it was the demon..I told my Dad I didn't remember any of that night, but I did."

The guys looked at eachother then the green eyed one looked back to me "What did the demon look like?"

"Well..I havent seen anything like him, all Demons have black eyes...he had _yellow eyes_..."

"Yellow eyes! Your sister was gonna be one of us" The taller one said.

"One of what?" I asked "What do you mean?"

Green eyes looked at me "The Hunter, did he have a name?" He asked.

"Well yeah. John Winchester"

**Okay second chapter done!**

**Pretty pleaseee review! **

**Thanks! ~CastielLunaWinchester**


End file.
